chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
List of chapters in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers *"[[Chapter 1: The Illusion Begins|Chapter 1: The Illusion Begins]]" *"[[Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Illusion|Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Illusion]]" *"[[Chapter 3: Attack of the Carnotaur|Chapter 3: Attack of the Carnotaur]]" *"[[Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cat Girl|Chapter 4: The Mysterious Cat Girl]]" *"[[Chapter 5: The Evolution|Chapter 5: The Evolution]]" *"[[Chapter 6: The Secret Plot|Chapter 6: The Secret Plot]]" *"[[Chapter 7: The Unexpected Clash|Chapter 7: The Unexpected Clash]]" *"[[Chapter 8: The Wrath of Zim|Chapter 8: The Wrath of Zim]]" *"[[Chapter 9: Shere Khan Attacks|Chapter 9: Shere Khan Attacks]]" *"[[Chapter 10: The Battle with Zim|Chapter 10: The Battle with Zim]]" *"[[Chapter 11: The Chase|Chapter 11: The Chase]]" *"[[Chapter 12: The Illusion Mistress Arrives|Chapter 12: The Illusion Mistress Arrives]]" *"[[Chapter 13: The Illusion Battle Royal|Chapter 13: The Illusion Battle Royal]]" *"[[Chapter 14: Molly Ketty and "Sweets"|Chapter 14: Molly Ketty and "Sweets"]]" *"[[Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 1|Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 1]]" *"[[Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park|Chapter 16: The Lost Illusion: Jurassic Park]]" *"[[Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1|Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1]]" *"[[Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 2|Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 2]]" Upcoming chapters In development *"[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1]]" On hold *"Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 2" *"Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 3" *"Chapter 15: Mouseton Attack, Part 4" Not in development yet *"Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 2" *"Chapter 19: The Amazonian Distress Call" *"Chapter 20: Battle Aboard the ???" *"Chapter 21: The Arctic Ambush, Part 1" *"Chapter 21: The Arctic Ambush, Part 2" *"Chapter 22: Mega Rumble in Mega City" *"Chapter 23: Super Mickey, Minnie, Oswald, and Felix 3D World" *"Chapter 24: The Hulkarific Misfortune of Ren and Stimpy" *"Chapter 25: ???" *"Chapter 26: Hulk's Revenge" *"Chapter 27: Cat's Misfortune" *"Chapter 28: Sailor Mercury and Kirby vs. the ???" *"Chapter 29: A Little CatDog in Townsville" *"Chapter 30: The Shadowy Ambush on Eternia, Part 1" *"Chapter 30: The Shadowy Ambush on Eternia, Part 2" *"Chapter 31: Super Mario Lost World" *"Chapter 32: Chaos on Shadow Moses Island, Part 1" *"Chapter 32: Chaos on Shadow Moses Island, Part 2" *"Chapter 33: The Search for Molly Ketty" *"Chapter 34: Sugar Rush Mayhem" *"Chapter 35: Wreck-It Cat Chase" *"Chapter 36: Russian Rampage" *"Chapter 37: Crisis in Crisis City, Part 1" *"Chapter 37: Crisis in Crisis City, Part 2" *"Chapter 38: Sonic's Dimensional Chase, Part 1" *"Chapter 38: Sonic's Dimensional Chase, Part 2" *"Chapter 39: The Brawl on Angel Island: Knuckles vs. Donkey Kong" *"Chapter 40: Knuckles Befriends a Japanese Idol" *"Chapter 41: Lucario - The Aura Pokémon" *"Chapter 42: Lucario and the Battle with Mewtwo, Part 1" *"Chapter 42: Lucario and the Battle with Mewtwo, Part 2" *"Chapter 43: Pac-Mania in Soleanna, Part 1" *"Chapter 43: Pac-Mania in Soleanna, Part 2" *"Chapter 44: The ??? in the ???" *"Chapter 45: Powerpuff Girls, Welcome to Die!" *"Chapter 46: The Bubbly Mistake" *"Chapter 47: Onpu's Concert" *"Chapter 48: Foot Soldier Smash-Up" *"Chapter 49: The Return of ???" *"Chapter 50: The Namekian Battle" *"Chapter ???: A "Regular" Day at the Park" *"Chapter ???: Aliens vs. the Ultimate Lifeform" *"Chapter ???: Three Little Monsters at Monsters, Inc." *"Chapter ???: Station Square Melee" *"Chapter ???: Shadow's Mission" *"Chapter ???: Sonic Galaxy" *"Chapter ???: The Lylat Invasion" *"Chapter ???: The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat... Again" *"Chapter ???: A Visit to Sesame Street" *"Chapter ???: The Attack on Sesame Street" *"Chapter ???: The Rise and Return of Zilla" *"Chapter ???: The Mortal Kombat Tournament"